


Verità nascoste nel profondo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Darkness [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Dialogue, Flash Fic, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Riku deve fare chiarezza in se stesso.Questa storia partecipa alla: Corsa delle 48 Ore di Torre di Carta.Parole: 215Prompt: 4. “Non dovremmo dirglielo?”
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Darkness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839760
Kudos: 2





	Verità nascoste nel profondo

Verità nascoste nel profondo

“Non dovremmo dirglielo?” domandò Naminé.

Riku camminò avanti e indietro davanti allo specchio.

“Come potremmo? Dovremmo spiegargli troppe cose” rispose. Si passò le mani tra i capelli lunghi e sospirò.

Naminé gli disse: “Ho visto come lo guardavi, mentre dormiva. Io non provo niente di vero, sono solo un Nessuno.

Però… Ho capito che tu lo ami”.

Le gote di Riku si tinsero di rosso acceso.

Il giovane posò la mano sul vetro.

< Vedere Ansem arrossire fa impressione. Pensare che il corpo del mio nemico sia in realtà il mio col suo aspetto è ancora più sconvolgente.

Se non riesco ad accettarlo io, come potrebbe accettarlo Sora? > si chiese.

“Ho sempre pensato di amare Kairi” sussurrò.

Naminé iniziò a disegnare un giovane Riku che si teneva per mano con Sora.

“Adesso, invece?” domandò.

Riku ammise: “Non lo so. Nel momento in cui ho rischiato di perdere ogni ricordo di lui ho compreso quanto fosse importante nella mia vita.

Non era solo un avversario da superare. Era la persona che mi spronava ad andare avanti, nel bene o nel male ho sempre fatto tutto in funzione di lui”.

< Ora che rischio di perdere me stesso per salvarlo, trovo il tutto meno spaventoso dell’aver rischiato di avere Roxas al suo posto > si disse.


End file.
